


Black Widow

by LadyArtsy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, F/M, Love, New Vegas, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Seduction, Sex, Unexpected Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtsy/pseuds/LadyArtsy
Summary: Lana has finally made her way to The Tops casino on the New Vegas strip. Her long time companion and ally Arcade Gannon joins her reluctantly on her thirst for vengeance and revenge to the man who shot her in the head and left her for dead in the unforgiving Mojave wastes.Her plan is to seduce and assassinate the leader of the New Vegas family The Chairman, Benny. But her plans don't go quite as planned...





	1. Surprise Sugar!

The Tops casino sign blinked and flashed in the red visor lenses of an NCR Ranger helmet. Her leather clad fists clenched at the sight of the hotel and casino glowing in the night. She finally made it to her destination. She slowly removed the modified army helmet from her head. 

Shoulder length sun bleached black hair fell around her feminine but square face. Hair mussed from the long trips on the road she stared at the facade of the casino. A long journey earning her way to the very spot she stood. A journey pocked with many pit stops and tasks along the way. Her eyes were a pale steel grey that flashed violently with anger. She then placed a hand rolled cigarette into her faded red lips gathering her thoughts. Flicking open an intricately engraved lighter to the tip she took a long drag. 

She had nabbed this lighter from a couple of Great Khans, who had stolen it from the man they had once worked for and the same man who wore the garish checkered suit she was searching for. Though the Khans were a part of her kidnapping, they did not pull the trigger, so she spared their lives, already having lost so much in their history she thought it cruel to kill them in cold blood, though it was tempting. 

A young doctor, a Follower of the Apocalypse stood by her side. His name Arcade Gannon. Yearning for adventure he joined the once courier on her journey so far. By her side he killed countless raiders and fiends in the efforts to clear the wastes of their scourge for the NCR, became infamous and hated in the eyes of the Legionnaires, freeing slaves and helping the needy, and just recently seen the inside of the mysterious headquarters of Mr. House the Lucky 38 Casino. 

He glanced at his friend and spoke, "Lana, are you okay?" She flicked the butt of her cigarette. She nodded, silent as she made her way to the entrance door of the casino. The Tops doorman stopped her and Arcade demanding their weapons. Lana handed over all of her weapons without hesitation and proceeded to rent a room for the night at the front desk. 

Before making their way into the main area of the hotel she placed her helmet back on her head as not to be recognized prematurely. The two adventurers found their way to the rented room. Arcade locked the door behind them as Lana placed her pack on one of the two beds. Arcade sat on the empty bed running his hands along the fresh duvet. 

Lana pulled out a beautiful prewar dress that was folded carefully in the backpack. Black velvet with a swooping neck line and tea length hem. The label on the inside of the collar revealed a long forgotten designer by the name of Dior. Stripping down, Arcade looked the other way to give her some privacy his arms crossed, fingers drumming on his bicep in nervousness for his friend. 

She then backed up to him indicating she needed help with the zipper. With a quick zip, the dress fit perfectly. Lana then sat down at the vanity. In the cracked mirror she molded her hair into a perfect coif of the prewar age with a tin of hair wax and a pile of bobby pins. Her lipstick twirled from the tube, swiping it across her faded lips it made them vibrant like the skin of a ripe red apple.

Slipping on a pair of matching high heels Lana swirled around like dancer, her dress flaring around her legs with the motion, " What do you think?" Arcade clapped slowly and with a semi-sarcastic tone proclaimed, " The absolute epitome of prewar beauty." Lana faced a full length mirror on the door, she ran her hands along her hips where the dress hugged tightly admiring herself a moment. She had showered, her skin fresh and free of the dirt, blood and grime from the wastes. Her hair styled, perfume gracing her collar, she felt like a real lady.

She grabbed a long red chiffon scarf from the contents of her pack and gently wrapped it around her arms and head. She smiled in the mirror once more and whispered, " Time to find the bastard..." As she went make her way out the door Arcade grabbed her arm, his voice quivering, " Lana..." She looked into his baby blues, " Hey Stretch, don't worry about me, you know I can handle myself alright." Arcade rolled his eyes in retort, " Just let me go with you..." Lana shook her head in protest and ran her hand along his jaw gently, " No...I must do this on my own. Go back to the Fort, when I'm done here I'll fetch ya." 

Arcade still didn't flinch, standing his ground determined to stay at his friend's side. Lana sighed, " I'll be fine! Trust me, Benny is a coward and a snake ready to be smashed under my stiletto heel!" She gently pushed Arcade's towering frame aside and squeezing his hand in reassurance, " Wait here about ten minutes after I leave and get going! Like I said I'll fetch you after I'm done here." She closed the hotel room door slowly, Arcade looking after her still worried and made her way to the elevators to the casino floor. 

Pulling her scarf closer to her face she scanned the main casino floor. The machines chimed, as patrons played their luck, laughing and or crying over their wins and losses. Cigar and cigarette smoke was thick and hazed the air. Finally she spotted her target through the bustle of casino! The head of The Chairman Benny in his checkered suit and black slacks. His hair slicked back and a shit eating grin gracing his tanned chiseled features as he laughed and joked with a patron a moment. 

Lana made a note of all four goons protecting their boss, so she decided to approach slowly. As soon as she was in his vicinity, one of the guards pointed the barrel of his Tommy gun into her stomach. Lana giggled at the threat, " Are you gonna blow me away for just saying hello? Not a good business practice." Benny, barely glanced over at the situation, " Hey, let the doll pass man." 

The goon begrudgingly let her pass glaring at her as she pulled her scarf a little closer to her face. Benny placed a cigarette in his mouth and went to light a match, but before he could do so, the familiar sound of the strike of a metal lighter sliced the air. Lana lit his cigarette, her nails the same shade of red as her lips that were parted to show a devilish grin. Her heart was beating against her chest in excitement she was so close. 

Benny's eyes slowly glanced down as he took a drag off his cigarette, his lighter in this strange woman's hand his eyes sparkled at his lost possession, " Hey babe, where'd you get this fancy lighter?" His smile wide he finally looked into the face of the woman. Lana pulled down her scarf to reveal herself fully to him. There was no way she would ever be forgotten, he did look her square in the face before shooting her so many nights ago. 

Benny's smile immediately melted off his face, " What the hell!? It can't be you! I...I-I fucking killed you!" Lana fluttered her long dark lashes, " Whats the surprise sugar?"


	2. I Got You Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana has finally confronted Benny, he is a little more than just shocked at the sight of what should be ghost of a memory standing before him and looking more than ravishing. 
> 
> Lana hopes her plan of seduction will fall into place and that Benny is as air-headed as he looks and sounds.

The cigarette Lana had lit fell from Benny's agape mouth. She made her way closer to her once assailant crushing the cigarette under her velvet prewar heels. Benny stepped back slightly as she did so, muttering, " I shot you, not once but TWICE and in the HEAD!" Lana pulled her hair back slightly to reveal the bullet scars he left her. 

Lana laughed breathy and said, "I know handsome, but nothing, not even a bullet to the brain could keep the memory of you from me." Benny's face contorted in confusion at her tone, " What? Are you...are you hitting on me baby?" Lana sighed and placed her hands on Benny's shoulders gripping tightly placing her head gently on his chest. 

His arms were in the air like he was being held up by a robber. Lana looked up into the Chairmen's eyes that were filled with confusion and darting all over the room, his heart beating rapidly. She then cooed, " I've never been more turned on by a man in my life. I've always liked it a little rough, but you put me in the grave baby." 

Benny's senses were being a little clouded from shock and the heady but pleasant perfume lofting from Lana's body. He finally looked Lana in the face, her eyes were filled with an indistinguishable look of evil or lust. Benny couldn't tell and chose the latter, "That bullet really did scramble you to be one sick pussy cat." 

At this comment, Lana ran her hand along Benny's jaw and purred into his ear. Goose pimples appeared on his arms and legs as a shot of pleasure rushed up his spine. He felt himself becoming aroused by the courier's advances towards him. She was a good looking chick and looked far better in her little black dress than when she was her in a shallow grave in grimy wasteland clothes. 

He shook himself away from her trance at thought of her supposed dead body, "Hey baby, this is so wrong in so many ways. What do you want from me!?" Lana shrugged nonchalantly, tugging at his silk tie, " What I want? All I want is you...the least could you do for me after you tried burying me...but I can think of something else you can bury..." 

A lustful bloom filled Benny's belly and warmed him at this comment. He shook his head in amazement and disbelief, but as she gently played with his tie pouting up at him and batting her lashes, how in the hell could any man say no, "Well if you insist pussy cat, follow me to my suite upstairs." 

He pulled away from her and said to follow a little ways behind him. She glared at the back of his head imagining placing his own gun there, the same one he used in attempt to murder her in cold blood. 

They made it to the elevator hallway and they both entered the empty elevator car together. Benny pressed the thirteenth floor button and it lit up. He then leaned against the back of the car as it jolted to life. Lana smirked and then grabbed his face placing a forceful kiss on his lips. 

Their mouths melded together in a sick passion. She then bit his bottom lip and tugged at it slightly between her teeth making Benny groan in approval. As they continued to explore each others mouths, his hands traveled under the skirt of Lana's dress hitching it up towards her waist. He began to grab her silky voluptuous thighs and then making their way towards her ass. 

The elevator dinged and rattled to a stop. Lana then pulled his hands away and she adjusted her skirt quickly in case a guest was on the other side of the doors. The elevator opened to an empty and quiet hallway. Lana then turned to Benny taking his tie in hand and leading him like the dog he was to his room door. 

Benny shaking slightly from excitement fumbled and dropped the keys to his room onto the floor. Lana then reached down to grab them, rubbing her behind against his waist as she rose back up to unlock the door. He was now behind her as she was unlocking the door to his suite. He ghosted kisses on her shoulders and neck. His waist pressed up against her, she could feel his hard cock on her ass. 

She pushed open the door and shuffled inside. Benny was right behind her and swiftly closed and locked the door behind them. He then immediately began to strip off his trademark jacket throwing it to the side and undoing the knot of his tie at his throat. Lana couldn't help but bite her lip in approval of his actions. There was no denying Benny was a looker and well, it had been a while...

She ran up to him as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. She tore it open, the little white opalescent buttons flying all over the room and clattering at their feet; revealing a broad toned chest covered in a good amount of dark hair. Lana's eyes sparkled at the sight of his bare skin. Benny then chuckled as she began to trail kisses from his chest to the edge of his pants hanging on his waist, "God this is gonna be fun..."


	3. Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana finally has Benny alone and is thirsting in desire and blood. But will she able to go through with the murder?

Lana slowly undid Benny's belt and then swiftly pulled down his slacks and boxers at the same time. His hard cock stood at attention. A droplet of precum already oozing from the tip. 

Lana immediately took his length into her warm and inviting mouth. Benny's hands wrapped themselves in her hair, mussing the curls she had worked so hard on to style. She gagged slightly as he became greedy forcing her to take him in deeper down her throat. 

Grabbing his hips she let him slip from her mouth. She gently wiped drool that was pooling at the corners of her plush lips. Benny groaned loudly as she continued to work him with her hand. Her mascara was running from when she had gagged on him earlier and she smiled coyly as he watched her tease him. He shook his head in disbelief and enjoyment.

She stood and turned her back to him, he unzipped her dress. His pupils dilated in excitement at the sight of her flesh. Her back muscles fluidly moved as she stripped the garment from her form, completely naked. 

Impatient he grabbed her breasts from behind sucking at the nape of her neck. Lana couldn't help but sigh and moan at the sexual contact. His chest warm and pressed against her skin she purred in approval. She hated the fact she was enjoying this so much. 

Finally making it to the bed, Benny wasted no time pushing Lana on her back onto the bed. He spread her legs at her knees with his hands. Her sex completely open to him, beckoning. Benny ran his fingers along her slick folds. 

A shock of pleasure surprised Lana as he gently rubbed her slit. He then gently dove two of his fingers into her. Lana moaned loudly as he pulled his fingers in a "come hither" motion inside of her, hitting that sweet spot. 

She could feel an orgasm reaching a peak as she began to writhe under his touch. He languidly pulled his fingers from her, feeling her pulsate, before she could truly cum. She growled, " No fair..." as he licked his fingers tasting her, " Don't get greedy baby..." He began to position himself at her entrance. She whimpered as he did so teasingly. 

Without warning he shunted himself into her. Holding onto her hips he began a slow rhythm that got faster as he became more excited from Lana's beckoning," Oh God, right there, fuck me baby, fuck ME!" His hands held so tightly to her waist he was sure it would leave bruises, he wanted to leave another mark on this girl. 

Suddenly Lana could feel the coil of her orgasm about to implode as his cock hit her deeply and repeatedly. She couldn't hold out any longer. Her pussy clenched and gushed as her back arched in euphoria and she screamed Benny's name. 

Watching Lana in pure bliss filled agony sent Benny over the edge with her. Just in time he pulled from her convulsing sex and unloaded on her pelvis and stomach. 

Sweat glistening on both their bodies Benny fell beside her on the bed. Both breathing heavily in the after glow of their sick passion. 

...

Lana stood and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she came back into the room. Benny lie naked still, limp dicked and snoring on the bed. 

Typical she thought rolling her eyes. She then caught glimpse of the gleam of Benny's 9MM Maria on the floor. Slowly Lana still naked herself pulled on nothing but Benny's checkered jacket and took up his weapon. 

Now was her poetic chance to kill Benny with his gun and while swathed in his favorite suit jacket. Benny shook awake at the distinct sound of his gun being cocked. 

Lana was straddling him as his vision cleared from sleep. The barrel of Maria pointed directly at his forehead. He pushed down his nervousness and smiled, " Oh baby, pussy cat you don't want to do this..." Lana barked back. " Shut the fuck up! I've been dreaming of this day for a long time." 

Benny shrugged nonchalantly and replied calmly, " It's what I deserve baby after what I've done to you...who would blame you?" Lana could feel a ping of hurt in her chest her voice wavering, "Where's the platinum chip?" 

He raised his brows and reached into his jackets inner pocket beside Lana's still bare breast. Behind his pack of cigarettes he pulled the chip from its contents. Lana immediately snatched it from his hand and went back to threatening his life, " Now you fucking die sugar..." 

She looked into Benny's handsome smirking face and hesitated her finger quivering on the trigger of the gun, " So...are you..." Through gritted teeth Lana pressed the barrel of the gun closer to his head, " Shut up! Give me a minute..." 

Benny shrugged and looked at the frantic woman up and down. He was confused at her hesitation and it was a little sick but his attempting murderess was quite fetching in just his jacket. 

He could feel himself getting aroused again. Lana sneered, " Are you really getting hard right now?" Benny chuckled, " I can't help myself pussy cat..." He sighed, " Seeing as you don't have the guts to off me. How about we have a little more fun and then you hear me out about the chip and my plan for Vegas?" 

Angry with her hesitation and her confused demented emotions towards her once murderer she pistol whipped Benny in the jaw. The edge of the butt of pistol busted the skin on Benny's jaw and he shouted, " FUCK! DAMN IT! Well if that isn't a boner killer!?" 

Lana shaking placed the pistol again to Benny's head and screamed, " I don't care what you have to say...I'm-" Suddenly Benny through her off of him onto the plush shag carpet. 

Switching spots he straddled Lana as she tried to get him off her. She screamed and kicked when he finally was able to wrap his hands around her delicate neck. He then began applying pressure. She continued to struggle as she choked. 

Her nails dragged down his forearms drawing blood. He hissed in pain as she did so. The fire in her eyes seared him just like before so many nights ago. 

She lost consciousness and went limp. Benny then checked her pulse. Just as he planned she was still alive and sighed in relief. He didn't know what it was about this crazy girl, but he didn't want her dead now. 

He gently placed Lana's limp nude body in his bed and covered her. Taking his weapon and jacket back he dressed quickly. He took the platinum chip from the sheets of the bed and tucked it safely in his pocket. 

He wrote a love note and placed it on the pillow next to Lana's and kissed her gently on the forehead, " Till I see you again babe." 

...

Arcade sat outside the casino not heeding Lana's orders to go back to the Old Mormon Fort to wait for her. He scooted away from a half naked drunk female patron of The Tops. She attempted to drunkenly flirt with him, completely barking up the wrong tree, " Ma'am I'm busy please..." 

He then caught site of Benny rushing out of the casino into the early morning light. Lana was no where to be seen. Arcade shot up from his seat, the drunk woman falling over, " Oh my God Lana!" The woman rolled over grumbling, " Well fuck handsome you already have another woman?" 

Arcade helped her back to the bench, " Um kind of...good bye!" He rushed into the lobby of the casino and was glad he hadn't listened to Lana's orders. 

He made it to Benny's suite door. Sweat rolling down his neck from running up stairs instead of the elevator. He prayed upon opening this door he wouldn't find his best friend's murdered corpse on the other side, " Lana..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would like to read more on Lana's relationship with Benny whether it be through one shots or continuation of this story in a comment. 
> 
> ~Thanks so much for the kudos and reads.


End file.
